Life Happens
by snyderfan162005
Summary: This Fan-fiction is about Jack and Carly Snyder and their family. please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

In this Fan-fiction Parker is 18 years old and a senior in high school and Sage is 15 and she is a sophomore in high school. Carly has had 3 miscarriages since having Sage. Jack is still working at police station. In this Fan-fiction Jack is Parker's real dad and Jack and Carly have been together since they were teenagers.

Setting: Milltown

Today is Jack's day off so they decided to go take a walk in the park.

"Jack, do you ever wish we were kids again?" Carly asked

"I do sometimes, but then I realize that if we were young again we wouldn't have the wonderful family that we have now." Jack said

"Yeah, but we were never really young." Carly said

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"I mean we never really hung out when we were younger, but that was mostly because of the hate that was between your mother and mine." Carly said

"So we didn't hang out that often, but I remember that one afternoon in the locker room after school." Jack said with a big smile across his face.

"Yeah, I remember how we used to sneak out at night to be with each other." Carly said

"And then after we graduated, we we're inseparable. Then Parker and Sage came along a couple of years later. Carly I don't care what our past was like, I just care that we're here in the present and still together." Jack said standing in front of Carly.

"That what I want to talk to you about Jack, I'm pregnant." Carly said

"That's great news! How far along are you?" Jack said

"I'm around four weeks." Carly said

"That's wonderful!" Jack said then he and Carly kiss sweetly.

"I think we should get home, because the kids will be home shortly." Carly said

Jack and Carly left the park.

Setting: Milltown

Carly is cleaning up the house and Jack is watching TV. Sage and Parker have just got home from school.

"I'll be upstairs in my room, doing my homework if you need me." Sage said going upstairs.

"Alright, sweetheart." Carly said

"Hey, dad, can I talk to you about something?" Parker asked

"Sure, have a seat." Jack said scooting over on the couch.

Parker sat down beside of Jack. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. You're going to be a grandpa." Parker said cautiously.


	2. Life Happens Ch2

Chapter: 2 

"A Grandpa! (Shocked) Parker I thought you we're more responsible than that. I can't believe you would go off and do something like this." Jack said

"I know I can't believe it happened either. I mean she told me she was on birth control and we never should have had sex with out protection anyways. That was the biggest mistake of my life and now it's screwed up my whole future." Parker said

"You bet it has. There's no going back now. You dug the hole and now you have to live with the consequences. Me and your mom can support you all we can but that's not going to be enough. It's going to be your responsibility to keep your grades up, to get a good job and support Jennica and this new baby." Jack said

"I know it's all my responsibility. I just don't know what my next step is going to be or for that matter how I'm going to tell mom all of this. I'm not worried about keeping my grades up or getting a job because I can do that, it's what I'm going to do when the baby finally gets here is what I'm worried about." Parker said

"It's going to be hard telling your mom, but you have to tell her the truth and soon. It's going to be hard with a new baby around. All the all-nighters you'll have to pull, the late night feedings not to mention having to buy diapers and food, which are expensive." Jack said

"I know it's going to be tough, but me and Jennica will make it through it and I'm going to be the best daddy this baby could have." Parker said

"I'm glad your taking responsibility for you actions, it shows how good of a person you really are. Most guys your age would just leave her to be on her own and I really am proud of you for what you're doing." Jack said

"Thanks for talking with me. I have to go plan out how I'm going to tell mom." Parker said getting up to go upstairs

"Your Welcome, anytime." Jack said

Setting: dining room

Carly has set the table and Jack told Parker and Sage to come eat. They all sit around the table and start fixing their plates. Parker says the prayer and then they all start to eat.

"Me and your father have some good news we want yall to hear." Carly said

"What is it mom?" Sage asked

"I'm pregnant!" Carly said excitedly

"PREGNANT!" Parker and Sage both said at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm about two months pregnant." Carly said

"You can't be pregnant." Parker said

"Why can't I be (laughs), It's not like I'm going to be a grandmo…." Carly stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on Parkers face.

"Please tell me it's not true, Parker, please say I'm not going to be a grandmother." Carly pleaded

"I'm excusing myself." Sage said getting up and running upstairs.

"I'll go after her." Jack said and following Sage.

"Mom, you're probably not wanting to hear this right now, but your going to be a grandmother in 7 months." Parker said

"Parker Joe, how could you do something like this?" Carly said

"I know it was stupid of me and I've already had this talk with dad about how hard it will be for me and Jennica to raise this baby and we can't do it alone and that's why all I'm asking from you and dad is for your support." Parker said

"I'll support you no matter what, but I want to know why you would do something like this. You were raised better than this." Carly said

"I know I was mom and all this is is an unplanned mistake. It's something that we didn't mean for it to happen and it should have never happened." Parker said

Setting: Sage's bedroom

Jack walked into Sage's room and seen her about to climb out her window.

"Sage, what are you doing." Jack said grabbing her arm

"I'm leaving I can't take this." Sage said jerking away from him.

"What can you not take? It's not your problem it's Parkers." Jack said

"All of this pregnancy stuff, mom's pregnant, Jennica's pregnant. What's going to happen next?" Sage said

"That's a good question, because I don't know what going to happen next, but I'm going to go get your mom and Parker and we're going to hash this out right here and now." Jack said then leaving the room.

Sage started to pack some old clothes in a bag and then started out of her window. Jack came back and saw her and pulled her back in.

"Sage, What are you running from?" Carly asked

"All of yall." Sage said

"What did we do?" Carly asked

"Nothing, it's me. Yall didn't do anything, I did and now I have to pay the consequences." Sage said

"Sage, you didn't." Parker said

Sage looks down at the floor. "But I did." Sage said

"Damn it! Sage, just say it already." Jack shouted

"I'm PREGNANT! There you happy." Sage said.

Sage then runs out of her bedroom and out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly is speechless. She cannot find the words to represent what she is feeling at this very moment. How could such a wonderful day end with such pain?

"I'll go get her. I'll be back in a little while." Jack says then he kisses Carly on the cheek.

Jack leaves to go find Sage and Carly sits down on Sage's bed and starts crying. Parker sits down beside of her.

"It's going to be okay mom. (Hugs Carly) I didn't mean for this to happen and I know Sage didn't mean for it to happen especially this early in our lives. Yes, this could have been prevented but it wasn't so now we have to pay the consequences." Parker says trying to comfort his mother.

"What I don't get is why you and Sage would go out and do something like this. Was it your dad's fault and mine? Did we do something wrong? Did we not educate you good enough on this topic?" Carly asks questioning herself and Jack's parenting.

"Mom, yall were the best parents me and Sage could ever ask for. I can't speak for Sage but

I know that if I didn't have parents like yall that I could of ended up like this along time ago. This is not your fault, it's mine and Sage's." Parker says reassuringly.

"But why did you have sex? You've always wanted to wait until you were married. What changed? What made you want to do this now?" Carly asked wiping her eyes.

"For me it was that the time felt right. Jennica and me love each other and we felt that it was time to take the next step in our relationship. I made sure I wasn't taking advantage of her and she agreed that she felt the same way. So we took that next step. We didn't take it because of what other people thought, we did it because we felt it was right." Parker says

"Okay, I understand your story now but why didn't you come talk to me and your father?" Carly asks

"I knew you had enough on your plate already with you back to work and dad working longer hours and all. I didn't want to add to that full plate. Trust me mom, never in a million years did I think this would happen." Parker says sadly

"It's okay, Park, but I want you to know that me and you father never have to full of a plate to help out with yours and Sage's problems." Carly says hugging Parker.

"Next time I have a problem at school or anywhere else, you'll be the first to know about it I promise." Parker says hugging his mother back.

Carly and Parker go downstairs to wait for Jack and Sage to come back home. Carly fixes them some bowls of ice cream and they're eating it when Jack and Sage arrive home.

"Oh…thank God you're alright. I was worried sick about you." Carly says pulling Sage into a hug.

"You mean you're not going to yell at me and tell me how stupid I am for getting myself into this mess? How I've screwed the rest of my life up and how I'm gonna have to pay the consequences and take responsibility for my mistakes?" Sage says kind of shocked.

"Well, you already know most of what we were going to say so why cover that all over again. Why don't you just come over here and sit down and talk to us about this whole thing in a calm rational way." Carly says in a calm tone. She has calmed down a lot since Sage left.


End file.
